Marriage (LoG)
There are 20 marriage candidates to select from in Pretty Country: Land of Greenery, 10 for each gender. Same-gender marriage is not an option. 'Candidates' Bachelors *Augustin *Clemens *Dante *Fernando *Greenery Prince *Luigi *Morton *Roland *Valentino *Yann Bachelorettes *Aurelia *Cherry *Dorothy *Fortuna *Kate *Leaf Princess *Maria *Rani *Stella *Whitney 'Requirements' To get married, the Player must need these following requirements: *Main storyline must be completed. *6 Hearts minimum. *View all 4 Heart Events. *Purchase the Big Bed and a table with four chairs at Furniture Store. *Have the Flower Jewel. 'Heart Levels' If you want to have a husband or wife, one need to work on raising the person's friendship level. When the Player talk to a candidate, one will see a colored heart next to their portrait. The heart levels will tell them how affectionate the person is towards Player. As they give gifts and talk to the person, his or her No. of Hearts will change. There are 10 Heart Number stages. The Tranquil Prince and Leaf Princess have invisible Number of Hearts next to their name on dialogue box. This makes it a little hard to tell how far along you are in a relationship. Players can guess how well they are doing by looking the bookshelf inside their house. When the player see a change in their normal text, then that's a good indication that you increased your friendship. 'Heart Events' Most of the marriage candidates have flower events that you must trigger before you can marry him or her. Heart events can be viewed when you are at the matching number or higher, for example you can still view the 1 Heart Event even if the person has 3 Hearts. Heart Events are available at 1 Heart, 2 Hearts, 3 Hearts, and 4 Hearts. Each Heart event can only be viewed once. During the event Players will be prompted to respond to the person. There is no way to repeat a Heart event, regardless of the answer they had selected during that event. Some of the Heart events have extra requirements, such as friendship with other townspeople. 'House Expansion' The player must upgrade their house to Level 2. This can be done by speaking to Hermann the Blacksmith. The player will also need to purchase Double Bed from Hermann's Blacksmith so your spouse will have a place to sleep when they move into player's home. The next item is a table with four chairs on each sides. The required materials for table upgrade is 10 Softwood Lumber, 5 Orichalcum, and 6500 Cash. Softwood Lumber comes from chopping down the christmas-like trees that grow throughout town. Orichalcum Ore can be found at mine levels 21-25. 'Flower Jewel' A dream will occur in Year 2 after all requirements are met in which the Clover Nymph will tell you to go to her Castle after 20:00. You will receive the Flower Jewel there, allowing one to propose. Give the Flower Jewel to propose your beloved person. After the person accepts your proposal, the two of us will go somewhere private, right in the player's house. After this, we go to the spouse' family to announce our intent to marry. Some candidates do not have any family, so after propose they just leave your house to prepare the ceremony. 'Proposal and Wedding' The wedding will take place 7 days later. If our wedding is scheduled to fall on the same day as a festival day or villager's birthday, then the ceremony will be pushed to the first normal day afterward. The wedding date does not appear on your calendar. The wedding will take place at Church. President Joe and the townspeople will be there to witness our wedding ceremony. If you marry Tranquil Prince or Leaf Princess, then Grass Nymph is the one who presides over our wedding and no one else in attendance. After the wedding is over, game credits will appear and then players will return back to their house. NOTE Valentino and Dorothy's proposal is different. If the player wants him or her to propose instead, they need to complete the above requirements and also have given their sweetheart at least 100 gifts. Then just walk into his or her house with the Flower Jewel in your bag to trigger his/her proposal event. We will appear at player's house just like before. If you accept his or her proposal, you'll get +4000 HP and the wedding set for three weeks later instead of one week. But, if you refuse the proposal then you'll get -3000 HP. Refusing to accept the proposal won't trigger a break up scene. Don't lose hope! You can re-trigger the reverse proposal. You will need to give at least 100 gifts and it has to be at least 7 days since one rejected the marriage proposal. Then walk into the person's house on Saturday or Sunday, just like before. 'Aftermath' The Player's spouse will ask what nickname they would like him/her to call them. You can put in your normal name or pick something cute. You cannot change the nickname once it has been selected. If the Player marries Tranquil Prince or Leaf Princess, they do not have choose a nickname but you will be told what his/her true name is. Now that the player is married, they can celebrate birthdays and our wedding anniversary (which now appears on their calendar). Go into house at 20:00 to have a dinner with your spouse when the day is one's birthday, your spouse' birthday, your child(ren)'s birthday, or our wedding anniversary. Players will earn +1000 HP with their family members for triggering the special meal event. Category:Love Category:Game Guide